<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stars on earth by runarndthefield (jutsuzuban)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849800">stars on earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/runarndthefield'>runarndthefield (jutsuzuban)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i also also rlly like romance, i also rlly like kazunari, i rlly like tsuzuru, idk is it domestic?, they're gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 19:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/runarndthefield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuru, Kazunari, stars, and the moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stars on earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>something possessed me to write this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tsuzuroon! Hurry, hurry!” Kazunari pulls on his hand, causing Tsuzuru to rapidly slam his feet onto the ground to catch all the stairs on the way up. The bleached-blond boy laughs, and Tsuzuru should probably correct his thoughts to call Kazunari-san a man now, both being 20 and over, but how could he when stars age differently and Kazunari was but the picture of youth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari lets go of his hand — leaving Tsuzuru’s hand to become as cold as Pluto — to push open the doors to the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kazunari-san” — the name drops off his tongue hurriedly; a word that’s been wanting to be said forever — “why’d you bring us up here?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Us.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari’s eyes crinkle when he smiles, skin closing just a bit, but Tsuzuru can only think it makes the green of his eyes shine brighter. “I thought the moon could give you like, major inspo! It’s really pretty tonight!” He grabs Tsuzuru’s hand, and both ignore the heat entangled with their fingers as they both walk to the end of the balcony and tilt their heads up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pretty, right?” Kazunari asks, voice softening as he leans forward on the railing with his chin cupped in his palm. He’s focused on the moon, but Tsuzuru’s focus turned onto Kazunari the second he picked back up talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” Tsuzuru says without paying attention, because in this moment he’s sure that everything Kazunari says and would say is true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari turns to him to smile, but the smile turns into a smirk that shies away at the edges. “You’re not even looking at it, Tsuzuroon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I was just distracted by something brighter,” Tsuzuru confesses smoothly, thought his cheeks feel hot and he has to look away when Kazunari’s jaw slackens and his lips form a small O-shape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow...That’s so not fair, Tsuzuroon.” Kazunari fake-whines as he tugs on Tsuzuru’s hand with a pout, though his pink cheeks and darting eyes betray his flustered-ness. Tsuzuru smiles as he chokes back a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you make it fair?” He tugs Kazunari’s hand back, and Kazunari’s pretty green eyes shine like a cat’s before Tsuzuru finds his boyfriend all in his personal space, pushing him back flush against the railing. Kazunari grins in the sly way he did when he played Kuro in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sardines</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Tsuzuru’s cheeks go up a degree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make it fair,” Kazunari crows before shoving his face into Tsuzuru’s neck and peppering kisses and blowing raspberries against the flushed skin. Tsuzuru yelps, and struggles to keep from crying out in laughter as the cricket noise heightened in volume. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ka- Kazu- Kazunari-san!” Tsuzuru laughs, knocking off his boyfriend’s hat and shoving his face into blonde hair, letting his feelings bury themselves into the light strands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuzuru feels Kazunari grin and plant a smile on his skin, leaving an invisible mark that’ll stay there for eons. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>